Knowledge is Power
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: No one can live by knowledge alone however, Hermione Granger is set on proving the world wrong. Will something happen this year that will make her views change? Set before HBP. This is as if HBP didn't happen Rating for later chapters
1. Sunday

Well I haven't written a story in a while so I decided to write one. Here you go I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Disclaimer 2: I got the days of the week idea from the book "My Sister's Keeper"

**SUNDAY**

**Do you hear me gods of all that lives **

**  
Or did you turn your back to me?**

**  
Do you hear my voice is calling loud? **

**  
For you to show me all I need? **

**  
On a quest for knowledge I have found **

**  
But this sorrow**

**Power Symphony**

There was not much to say about Hermione Granger. Even at the age of sixteen she still remained the same fantastic, aspiring student she was in her first year. Her bushy hair still getting in her eyes as she was trying to study, the same chocolate brown eyes and the same pondering, furrowed-brow face she used when she was concocting some idea. There was only one thing that changed that year and she herself is even surprised she is alive to tell the tale. This is a story, she claims, is one she will not soon forget and it involves her sixth year at Hogwarts and the people who have changed her life forever.

As Hermione awoke that morning to the sun streaming into her windows she turned over and put a pillow over her head. She grunted as the sound of her alarm clock started ringing. In her blind state she tried furiously to find the snooze button but to no avail and she ended up spilling water all over her night stand in the process. Even in her prime state of intelligence, Hermione Granger was not a morning person.

She went into her bathroom and retrieved a wash clothand started, eyes half open, to clean up the water she spilled and turned her alarm off. Today was a day before she would be on a train to the only place she felt at peace. Home was nice, yes. She had her caring, quiet mother who tried to do nothing but make her happy. She had her adoring father who she had loved to make proud. But the thing was Hermione was a woman now. She was ready to go off into the world and become something amazing, something she was unable to while being trapped in the confines of her house.

Hermione walked over to her dresser and picked up a framed photograph of Ron, herself and Harry. She smiled to herself and she remembered that time. Harry and Ron were unaware that the picture was being taken at the time and had eyes wide mouths wide open arguing about something or other. Hermione had one hand on Ron's ear and one hand on Harry's scolding them both for talking during a picture taking and SNAP! It was too late. Mrs. Weasley pleaded with them to take another one but as they all fell over laughing they agreed that this would be a picture they would all take home together to remember the time they spent in the Weasley house that summer.

Unfortunately, this year Hermione wasn't able to spend any time with Ron or Harry that summer. Inside, she was a little glad this left her more time for her studying and less for dilly dallying. Beginning your six year of Hogwarts is not an easy task when you are trying to get top scores on your N.E.W.T.s and being able to cope with every day responsibilities. It had finally become aware to Hermione that summer though, that she was lonely. She had Harry and Ron yes but Harry had been hinting at a new infatuation for Ginny (which Ron was oblivious to) and Ron had not stopped talking about Lavender Brown in his letters to her the entire duration of the summer. But she didn't want Harry nor Ron as someone to fill that void. It wasn't a friendship that she was missing. Hermione wanted love.

On her sixteenth birthday Hermione was finally shocked into reality as all of her muggle friends had brought their boyfriends over to attend her sweet sixteen. Virgin lips still rested on her face and a smile that never fully reached her eyes. She swatted this thought into the back of her mind for the remainder of her party telling herself that of course her muggle friends had time for a boyfriend. She was a strong woman and didn't need a man by her side to be happy. She claimed the only reason that her friends all had boyfriends was because they had become submissive in order to appease the male's ideal. She stood firm by her morals stating that in order to become what she wanted to be when she was an adult did not involve _getting involved_ in stupid flings and one night stands that would end in her getting pregnant and never achieving what she wanted to achieve. "Knowledge is Power" was her motto. And she kept that in her mind and soul that day.

But as each day passed her will became weaker and weaker.

As she went out of the house going to the library couples passing, holding hands made her cringe. She started getting angrier and angrier finally snapping at her mother and she was telling the story of her first date with her father for the umpteenth time.

A week earlier she sat just outside the library with five books she would return the following weekend. She looked up at the sky and wondered to herself, "What is holding me back? I could get a guy if I wanted one right?" Now this was true. Hermione may not have been the most attractive woman there was but she had had her fair share of men but they just weren't right for her. As in every other case in her life, Hermione wanted perfection.

Hermione went downstairs to be greeted absent-mindedly by her mother who was heating up a cup of tea on the stove and by her father who was grumbling about something that was in the paper. She looked over and say yesterday's mail sitting on the kitchen counter. She reached over and saw one that was addressed _Hermione Granger. _She flipped the letter over and ripped it open.

_Dear **Ms. Hermione Granger**,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you and three other students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have achieved top scores on last years O.W.L.s. We enjoy having such fine scholars attending our facilities. We took the four highest scores (The highest in each house) and made the people who received them prefects. You are one of those people and we sent you this letter congratulating you and sending you a list of rules you will need to follow in order to be a prefect._

_!.) You and the other prefects will meet once a week to discuss who will be patrolling what halls and who you will be partnered with for studying hour which will take place after you finish patrolling the halls. We do not want our best scholars falling behind due to extra responsibilities._

_2.) You now have the privilege do give and take house points away. Any abuse of this privilege will result in revoking your status as a prefect. _

_3.) You may not discuss anything you do as a prefect to anyone who is not a prefect or Dumbledore and myself. Everything that goes on while you remain in your position willstay completely and utterly confidential._

_4.) You all will be in the running for Head Boy and Head Girl for next year. Dumbledore and I will be watching all of you very closely. _

_5.) On the train you will need to remain in the prefect's compartment however you may still stay in your house dorms. If it would so please you, however, there is a prefect's bathroom that can be used by you or any of the other prefect's as you'd like. It is on the fourth floor, left hand side. On the painting will be a picture of a wizard cutting carrots with his wand. The password is: _**_conscientia._**

_Congratulations once again and please enjoy your sixth year stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope to see you on the train on September first._

_With all due respect,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Hermione closed the letter and set it down back where she found it. She decided not to tell her parents because they would find out soon enough. She knew she would get a bunch of "Why didn't you tell us?s and 'we're so proud of you!s'" She grabbed a piece of toast and spread marmalade on it and took a bite. Once she finished she set her dishes in the sink and retreated upstairs.

She started packing putting in clothes first, then books, then personal necessities. She placed the picture of Harry, Ron and her on top. She sighed and slammed her suit case down so no stray clothes would escape and sat on top of it. The only thing on her mind was the one thing she wish she could keep away. She was a prefect and this was a year she had to prove herself worthy of her professors' praise. So she did the only thing she knew how to do in situations that involved serious thinking. She would repeat things to herself so many times that that would be all she could think about instead of what was troubling her. She then started a mumbling chant that wouldn't stop until she fell asleep that night. "Knowledge is power, knowledge is power, knowledge is power…"

**Wow that was my first chapter of a fan fiction in a long time. Please if you can tell me what you think! Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Monday Morning

**MONDAY MORNING **

**Come on, just say it **

**You need me like a bad habit **

**One that leaves you **

**Defenseless **

**Dependent **

**And alone **

**Taking Back Sunday**

Hermione awoke that morning with a new determination to not only be the best prefect in the entire Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but also become Head Girl. Love was sentimental, stupid, and unnecessary. People needed love, yes, but no one really needed to be in love. It just proved how weak-willed people are. 

Today was September 1st. She went downstairs and greeted her mother and father as usual and they continued to praise her about her new prefect position. She nodded absent-mindedly and grinned at appropriate moments but her mind was elsewhere. There were on making sure that she had completed that last chapter in her Care of Magical Creatures : Ailments Illnesses and other Treatments and making sure she had all of the parchment quills and ink that she needed. 

Her father heaved her trunk into the back seat of their car and they drove her to the train station. Since they could not see Platform 9 3/4 this is as far as they could take her and they both hugged her tightly and wished her goodbye and told her to write often and that they were looking forward to seeing her during Winter Break. 

When she arrived she saw a long line of red-heads and ran towards them dragging her trunk along with her very excited to see wrong. She was about to jump on him with joy when she saw him turn around holding hands with Lavender Brown. "Oh Hey Hermione!" He exclaimed but did not move away from Lavender's grasp, which was probably for the best knowing about Lavender's jealousy issues. 

"It is fantastic to see you Ron." Hermione beamed and searched for Harry but he was not very far behind holding hands with Ginny. 

"Make sure you keep an eye on them." Ron muttered protectively. "He is my best mate but all the same..." He trailed off. 

"I understand, don't worry about it Ron, Harry is a good bloke your sister is in good hands." 

"It's those hands that I am worried about." Ron murmured 

And they both laughed. 

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed unwinding herself from hers and Harry's laced fingers to come and give her own. She was glad that Harry wasn't the jealous type and wrapped her arms around them both. 

"It is great to see you guys!" Hermione said but felt slightly empty watching them return to their "couple ways" she was then run into by someone. 

"Watch it Granger you are taking up to much space." 

Hermione wiped her hair out of her face and glared at him. "YOU were the one who ran into me." 

"Sorry I don't recall." 

"Bad memory is a Malfoy trait?" 

"Bad looks are a Granger one?" 

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Harry interjected. "Come on Hermione, we are going to be late." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Malfoy and boarded the train. She asked the conductor where the prefect's compartment was and was directed to the very back of the train and knocked on the compartment. She opened the door and heard a very annoying voice spat at her. She looked up in astonishment. 

"YOU!" Draco and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. 

They were shoved into the compartment by the trolley lady. 

The train ride there was NOT going to be pretty. 


End file.
